Gon x Killua Shorts
by Anime Master ZERO
Summary: A collection of short stories about the romantic relationship between Gon and Killua. Written in collaboration with my boyfriend, Throttlemaxred.
1. Reunion

**Disclaimer: **_Hunter x Hunter_and all official characters are property of Yoshihiro Togashi and Nippon Animation.

These shorts are a collaboration with my boyfriend.

* * *

**Reunion**

A year had passed since Gon and Killua had parted ways. While the white-haired assassin had been travelling the world with Alluka, the spiky-haired boy had been stuck at home on Whale Island catching up on his studies. As loving as Mito-san was, she was merciless as a teacher. Gon had been at his desk almost every day being home schooled. Four semesters of catching up hadn't been easy and he still wasn't anywhere near being finished. He sighed. He missed Killua. They talked online a lot, but it wasn't the same. He wanted him close again.

"Gon!" Mito-san called from the bottom of the stairs. "I'm going to the store. When I get back, those math questions better be done!"

"Yes, Mito-san!" Gon yelled back. He turned his attention back to his paper and began smoking out his ears. It was a good thing the window was open, but he still longed to have the white-haired assassin he had spent two years with back in his company.

o o o

The ship cut through the water as it approached its destination. "Onii-chan!" Alluka called from the deck below, "We're almost there!" Killua, who had been standing on the ship's yardarm, jumped from his perch and landed safely on the deck. He was wearing his black turtleneck and purple pants combination and he could already feel the hot sun seeping through his clothes. He was going to be glad to get out of them and into something more appropriate for the tropical climate.

The ship made port and the Zoldycks disembarked. The last time Killua had come to this island, Gon had introduced him to his family. But otherwise, there was really nothing to do here. Still, it was a really nice place to come and just get away from everything. Sometimes he envied Gon for being able to live here, but at the same time he didn't. Alluka tugged on his sleeve and asked where they were going to which Killua answered, "Just follow me."

It was a bit of a walk going from the port toward the cliff on which Gon's house stood far away from the town. It looked exactly like it did the last time he had come here. Laundry was on the clothesline flapping in the wind. The door was unlocked, as he knew it would be. Gon's aunt never locked the door if the house was at least occupied by her grandmother. This just made things so much easier for Killua, With his silent footsteps, it was easy for him to get around undetected. He left Alluka in the dining room while he made his way upstairs. He remember exactly which door was Gon's. He had spent enough time to memorize the house's layout and he had spent the most time in Gon's room.

The door was ajar and he could see Gon sitting at his desk, face pressed against the surface, with clouds of smoke coming out of his ears. There were a few scorch marks on the wall just above the desk too.

_Looks like he overdid it again_, thought Killua as he silently opened the door a bit and slipped inside. This was perfect. He knew all of Gon's habits and it wouldn't be long before he decided to take a break. He quietly slipped his arms out of all six of his backpack straps and placed his bag underneath the bed before climbing in himself and throwing the covers over his head. He snickered mentally to himself while making a kitty face.

Sure enough, Gon eventually gave up on trying to solve his math problems and stood up out of his chair. He needed a break! He stretched his arms and legs and walked around his room. He stuck his head out the window and took in a nice deep breath of fresh air. "Just a quick nap couldn't hurt," he thought out loud to himself, "Mito-san won't notice." He went to his bed and collapsed on top of it. He sighed into his pillow and closed his eyes. He could already feel himself starting to drift off to sleep.

Suddenly, he felt a sharp jolt and that jerked him wide awake. "What was that?!" he asked nobody in particular. When nothing happened, he just shrugged and laid back down. He closed his eyes again and felt himself drift off once more.

Another shock suddenly hit him and that caused him to jump straight up into a sitting position. "Okay! Who's there? I know I'm not imagining this!" As he looked around his room, an arm slid out from under his covers and let out a small static discharge against the back of his neck.

"OW!" There was a giggle and suddenly the covers threw back only to have something tackle Gon to the floor.

"Hehehehe. Miss me?" The spiky-haired boy's eyes widened. He knew that voice.

"KILLUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Ow! Right in my ear!"

Gon grabbed Killua and hugged him tight. "Oh my gosh! I missed you!"

Killua smiled. "I missed you too."

"I could just kiss you, right now!"

"Well why don't you?" asked Killua, "Or shall I lead?" When he didn't get an answer, he pried himself out of his arms and gave his boyfriend a long-overdue kiss. It seemed an eternity, but it had only been a couple minutes before the boys finally pulled apart.

"Where have you been?" asked Gon, "It's been a week since your last message!"

"I wanted to surprise you," Killua said with a smile.

"Okay, but did you really have to shock me?" Gon said. Killua just made a kitty face.

"Onii-chan! What's taking so long!"

Gon looked at Killua. "Is that Alluka? She's here too?"

Killua nodded. "Yep!"

"I wanna go say hi!" Gon got up and ran towards the door.

"Hey Gon!" Killua called.

"Yeah?"

Killua smirked. "You actually changed your clothes for once." Gon looked down at his ensemble of long pants, a plain white T-shirt, and a dark vest.

"Well at least I keep a fashion sense."

Killua's face suddenly changed. "What's wrong with my fashion sense?" Gon just smiled and disappeared through the door. "Gon! Get the hell back here!"

The boys raced downstairs where Alluka was waiting for them. Grandma was out there now, making tea for all of them. Apparently the noise had caused her to come out and investigate and that's when she met Alluka.

"It's nice to see your friend came back, Gon," she said when she saw him come downstairs with Killua, "And you've got a new one too. A cute little girl."

"She's my sister," Killua pointed out.

Grandma served tea and everybody sat down and began to catch up. Gon's life had been pretty monotonous and unadventurous, unlike Killua's which had been filled with all sorts of adventures and travels with Alluka. Gon was actually beginning to jealously pout at his boyfriend's life for the past year.

Another hour passed before the door opened and Mito-sand returned home. She stopped in her tracks when she saw Gon sitting at the table with Killua and a girl she'd never seen before. "Ah! Mito-san! Look! Killua came to visit!"

"Yes, I can see that," said Mito-san, "Now what about the math homework I asked you to do?"

"Oh…." Gon trailed off. "I...didn't finish those."

"I told you I wanted those done when I got back."

"I'm sorry! But I got distracted."

"No excuses! Now you march right back up there and finish your homework."

"Um, question," Killua interjected, "Is it homework if you're being home schooled? Because you're being school at home, so the work you do is done at home. But that also means your home is also your school." Gon's ears started smoking again. "Why don't I help you with your homework?" Killua offered.

Gon gasped hopefully. "Would you?"

"Of course!"

"YAY! Thank you Killua!" Gon wrapped his arms around Killua and then ran upstairs. The white-haired boy followed and together they were able to finish up the homework in no time. Afterwards, they hung out with Alluka until it was almost dinner time. The boys went to go take a bath together while Alluka helped with dinner.

Gon sighed happily as he leaned against the edge of the tub. "I'm soooooo happy right now."

Killua came up behind him and hugged him tight. "Me too. I missed this so much."

The boys sighed, happy to be reunited after a year. They had missed each other so much. Killua was happy to feel his boyfriend's skin against his again. He was just so warm. Almost on instinct, he squirted some shampoo into his hand and began lathering up Gon's hair with it. The spiky-haired boy couldn't help but giggle. It kind of tickled.

"Stay still!" said Killua.

"I can't help it," Gon giggled, "It tickles."

The boys finished their bath and then got dressed for dinner. Both of them came downstairs wearing tank tops and comfy shorts. Alluka was just finishing helping setting the table when they arrived. She waved when they came down and everybody sat down together. Once Gon, Mito-san, and grandma had given their thanks, everybody began eating.

After dinner ended, they went to the living to relax with some tea. Killua and Alluka talked about their travels together, which made Gon very jealous. However, once he finished his boyfriend turned to him and made a promise to take him on all sorts of fun adventures together. That made Gon smile. As they conversation drew on, it got later until Alluka finally started nodding off. It was agreed then that it was time for bed. Mito-san and grandma let her use the guest room on the first floor while Gon and Killua retired to Gon's room upstairs.

The boys got comfortable and soon the two of them were cuddling in Gon's bed together. They pushed themselves close to each other until they were both sharing a single pillow. "I missed you so much, Killua."

"I missed you too, Gon. But now I promise that I'll never leave you ever again."

"I'm glad." Gon reached up and took Killua's hand in his own. "Killua, I-"

"Gon, I know I've never said this before, because I've always felt like I never needed to." Killua's cold blue eyes looked into Gon's honest ones. "I love you."

"I love you too, Killua." They pressed their lips together and shared a passionate kiss before breaking away and closing their eyes.

"Good night, Gon."

"Good night, Killua."

They snuggled up closer to each other and Gon and Killua soon fell asleep, their hands still locked together between them.

* * *

As you know, the 2011 _Hunter x Hunter_ anime recently came to an "end", leaving things quite open-ended. In much the same way I took advantage of the way _Digimon Xros Wars: The Boy Hunters Who Leapt Through Time_, we are doing the same thing here.


	2. We Need Money

**Disclaimer: **_Hunter x Hunter _and all official characters are property of Yoshihiro Togashi and Nippon Animation.

These shorts are a collaboration with my boyfriend.

This short is set before the Yorknew City arc while Gon and Killua are still on Whale Island.

* * *

**We Need Money**

Killua returned from the toy store carrying the JoyStation he had just bought. Once back in Gon's room, he unpacked it and hooked it up to the TV. After plugging in the memory card and discovering the _Greed Island_ save data, the boys went online to do research on the game. But the price they found was not what they were expecting.

"Five hundred, eighty million?" Gon gasped.

"It's five billion, eight hundred million!" Killua corrected.

"Huh?"

"That's ridiculous!" Killua yelled.

"Only a hundred copies were produced," Gon said as he read off the website, "That isn't very many."

"It's practically nothing! The developers were cocky. The number is way too low!" replied Killua, "But it makes sense. The price is ridiculous, but Hunters can afford it. That explains how they sold out."

"Do the makers have any in stock?" asked Gon.

"Yeah, I guess we could ask." Killua took out his phone and called the company that made the game. But the woman who had answered told him that no copies were left and no more were planning to be produced. After their plan to place an ad on a reverse auction site failed, Killua called up Milluki for any information. After he filled in Gon about the rumor that a copy of _Greed Island_ would be up for sale at the Yorknew City Auction, the boys laid down on the floor and began to think of ways to raise enough money to buy the game.

"How are we going to raise at least eight billion jenny by September?" Gon thought out loud.

"I don't know, but it's not going to be easy," said Killua, "We need a way to make some quick cash."

Gon suddenly sat up. "I got an idea!"

Killua also sat up. "Really?!"

"Yeah!" Gon smiled big. "This one's a good one!"

o o o

Some time later, Gon and Killua were sitting outside the house. The two of them had set up a table with a stack of cups by Killua and a large pitcher of lemonade beside Gon. The latter had made a large sign and had it taped to the front of the table. Killua, bored out of his mind, was resting his arm on the table and his chin on his hand.

"Gon, this is stupid!"

"Just give it time!" pleaded Gon.

"Gon, we've been sitting out here for three hours! Nobody's coming!" Killua said.

"But we made some money already!" Gon pointed out.

"We made a hundred jenny on fifty jenny a cup."

"That's not bad, Killua," Gon tried to argue.

"We only had two customers: your aunt and grandmother. And the only reason they did it was out of pity," Killua countered.

"But we're almost out of lemonade. That's a good sign, right?" asked Gon.

"That's because you keep drinking it all!"

"It's hot today! And I made sure I paid for it!"

"Gon, paying yourself doesn't count."

"But…. But…."

"And mine's starting to hurt from this chair!" Killua added, "This plan was stupid. I don't see how this could get any worse."

There was a moment's silence. "Uhh, Killua?"

"What?"

"I have to pee."

Killua grabbed the nearly-empty pitcher and put it in Gon's hands. "Here. You might as well refill it."

"Ewwww! Killua, that's gross!"

"Well that's not _my_ fault!"

"You're being mean!"

"Because I'm pissed off!" Killua stood up. "I'm going inside." He walked around the lemonade stand and disappeared into the house.

"Oh dear. Were you boys fighting?" Gon's grandmother, Abe, asked.

Killua sighed. "No. It was just really hot today." He grabbed a glass and poured himself some water.

"Oh I see. Well here, I made some cookies." Abe placed a plate of cookies on the table and walked away into the next room. Killua sighed and sat down at the table. A few moments passed before Gon came inside and ran up the stairs with his hands between his legs. Killua took another sip from his glass and tapped the side with his finger as he waited for Gon to come back down. When he did, he poured himself some milk and sat across from the white-haired assassin.

"Killua, I'm sorry," Gon apologized.

"No, I'm sorry," said Killua, "I shouldn't have been so short-tempered with your plan."

"Well I'm sorry I ruined it," Gon said, "I don't know what went wrong."

"Gon, where's the house?"asked Killua.

"On hill by a cliff," answered Gon.

"And where's the town?"

"Down by the harbor."

"Do you see the problem now?" Killu asked. Gon began tracing his fingers through the air in thought before smoke started coming out his ears. "Gon, stop thinking."

"Okay. So what you're saying is we sell our lemonade in town?" asked Gon.

"We sell _something_ anyway," Killua said as he grabbed a cookie.

"Maybe we can have a car wash!" Gon suggested.

Killua facepalmed with his free hand. "Do we wear tube tops and short shorts too?"

"Well, if you think it's best," Gon began.

"I WAS BEING FACETIOUS!" Killua yelled. Gon stared at him blankly. Killua sighed. "Gon, are there even any cars on this island?"

"Well…. No, now that you mention it," said Gon as he grabbed a cookie.

"Although…" Killua began to picture Gon in the aforementioned attire, soaked in suds and water; his white shirt clinging to his skin and showing off his body. The scene in his head began to slow down as Gon dropped the sponge and began to peel off his wet shirt.

"Killua? Killua? Killua?" Gon took in a deep breath. "KILLUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"WAAAUGH!" Killua almost fell out of his chair. "What the hell, Gon?!"

"You spaced out! C'mon, we gotta think of a way to make money!"

"Who knows what we'll do, though?" Killua asked as he took a bite from his cookie. His eyes suddenly popped wide open and he chewed slowly. He took another bite of his cookie. "Oh my god! Gon, these cookies are amazing!"

"Yeah! Grandma makes the best cookies ever!" said Gon.

Suddenly Killua had an idea. "Hey Gon, I have an idea."

o o o

There was a knock at the door and the man who lived their opened it to see two young boys, one with black spiky hair and the other with wild white hair, both dressed in blue shorts, long white socks, dark shoes, grey button-up short-sleeve shirts, and blue ascots. "Good day, sir!" Gon said chipperly, "Would you like to buy some cookies to help us raise money for a video game?" The man looked at the boys for a second and then shut the door.

"Gon, did we have to wear these stupid costumes?" asked Killua.

"But I saw it in the movies and on TV. Scouts sell cookies all the time," said Gon.

"_Boy_ scouts or _girl_ scouts?" Killua asked.

"Does it matter?"

"I'd say that's a pretty big detail to leave out!" Killua sat down on the curb as Gon pulled up the wagon behind him. "Gon, we hit thirty houses and not one of them bought our cookies!"

"We just got started!" said Gon.

"We got started an hour ago!"

"The day is young."

"And stop telling people we're raising money for a video game."

"But it's the truth, right?"

"Gon, you know nothing about marketing, do you?" asked Killua, "You NEVER tell the truth in your sales pitch."

"So we're supposed to lie to people?" asked Gon.

"Yes!" Killua took in a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "Okay, look. Let me do all the talking. You just stand there and look adorable." Killua walked up to the next house and rang their doorbell. It was answered by a young woman.

"Hello?"

"Good morning, ma'am. We're the Whale Scouts and we're raising money for a great event by selling cookies. Would you like to buy some? It's only eight hundred jenny for a box."

"What's in them?" the woman asked.

Killua took out a box and began reading the ingredients list Gon's grandmother had written. "Flour, sugar, chocolate chips…"

"Oh, did you say flour? Sorry, we're gluten-free." The woman immediately shut the door.

Killua turned around and began to crush the box between his hands as he began hissing air out between his teeth and bottom lip. "FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF-"

o o o

"Well that was a waste of a whole day!" Killua yelled as he and Gon returned him.

"You said a bad word, Killua!"

"I don't care! I'm frustrated!" Killua stormed up to Gon's room with Gon in tow and stripped off the costume as soon as he entered and changed back into his own clothes. "Ugh! It's just been one bust after another. What's a guy gotta do to make money around here?"

"Well," Gon began as he pulled his white shirt back on, "we could get jobs as paper boys."

"I'm not getting up at four in the goddamn morning to deliver papers!"

"Well I always see some ladies dressed in miniskirts down by the street corner at night," Gon said, "They seem to make lots of money doing whatever it is they do."

"Gon, just stop. Just please stop!" Killua begged.

Later the boys were called to dinner. They didn't mention anything about their failed business venture that day and retired to Gon's room after dessert. As the boys laid in bed together, Gon rested his head against Killua's chest while the two of them continued to devise other ways to make money.

"What else could we do?" Killua asked as he rested his hand between his head and the pillow.

"We could have a bake sale," Gon suggested.

"Gon, we literally just tried that today with the cookies," said Killua, "But you ate half a dozen boxes."

"But grandma's cookies are just so yummy!"

"Gon, stop. We seriously need an idea to make money."

"Well…." Gon began "we could maybe mow some lawns."

Killua thought for a moment. "You know, that's not such a bad idea. I guess you're not so stupid after all!"

"Yep! Not at all!" Gon replied before suddenly realizing what the other boy had said. "Hey!"

"Just go to bed, Gon."

"Okay." Gon pulled himself up and kissed Killua good night before snuggling up beside him before the two of them fell asleep.

o o o

The next day Gon and Killua walked up and down the streets of Whale Island's town hauling a lawn mower and a wagon full of garbage bags with them. Neither of them seemed happy.

"Tell me, Gon. When you suggested mowing lawns for money, did it ever cross your mind that nobody in this town has a lawn?" asked a highly disgruntled Killua.

"I don't understand, Killua! All these work out just fine in the movies!"

Killua stopped dead in his tracks and just gave Gon a long hard stare. "You based our money-making schemes off what you saw in movies?"

"Aren't they real?" asked Gon.

"NO! NO THEY ARE NOT!" Killua screamed, "Gon! The lemonade stand was a flop. We sold no cookies. And we're down eight thousand jenny for renting this damn lawn mower!"

"I'm sorry, Killua!" Gon cried.

Killua took in a deep breath. "Gon, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you. This whole raising money thing has just been so frustrating."

"I'm sorry too," said Gon.

"Look, Gon. Let's just not worry about this whole money thing until we get to Yorknew City," suggested Killua, "Okay?"

Gon sniffled. "Okay."

The boys hugged each other tightly, but their embrace was interrupted by a loud crash. They looked to see what the cause of the sound was. The boys had forgotten that they had stopped on a hill and both the lawn mower and the wagon of garbage bags had rolled down and hit a bunch of trash cans.

"Didn't you say that lawn mower was a rental?" asked Gon.

"I'm sure they won't notice the dents," said Killua.

o o o

The sun was beginning to set as the boys began heading back home. Gon put his arms behind his head. "We spent all that time trying to make money and we came out with nothing. All just to get one lousy video game."

"Yeah. But I honestly kinda don't mind," said Killua.

"Yeah. Still, It would've been nice if we could get that game," said Gon.

Killua stopped walking, which prompted Gon to stop too and turn around. "Meet me back home, Gon. I need to go take care of something." He ran off and left Gon to walk the rest of the way back home.

o o o

Dinner was already done by the time Killua came back. Gon was sitting on his bed waiting when he returned, a white bag in his hand.

"Whatcha got there?" asked Gon. Killua smiled and pulled out a video game from the bag. Gon's eyes popped and his jaw dropped. "Is that…"

"No, it's not _Greed Island_. It's just a regular game," said Killua, "I thought we could play it together."

"Together?" asked Gon, "You mean… as a-"

"Yes Gon, now shut up and grab a controller." Killa popped open the JoyStation and inserted the game disc before grabbing the other controller and sitting down beside the other boy.

"Hey Killua?"

"Yeah, Gon?"

"You're the best."

Killua blushed a little and turned away. "Tch. Don't say stuff like that."

"But it's true!"

"Don't you ever get embarrassed of saying stuff like that?"

"What's embarrassed?" asked Gon.

"Just shut up and hit Start," said Killua.

"Okay." The boys pressed the buttons on their controllers and turned their attention to their game.

* * *

My boyfriend and I were coming up with various adorable scenarios for the boys and the idea of a lemonade stand to raise money for _Greed Island_ was one of the first things to come up.


	3. Valentine's Day

**Disclaimer: **_Hunter x Hunter _and all official characters are property of Yoshihiro Togashi and Nippon Animation.

This short was written for my fiancé. Happy Valentine's Day, sweetie!

* * *

**Valentine's Day**

It wasn't their first Valentine's Day together, but it was the first one that Gon and Killua would be spending without any other prior obligation getting in their way. Their first one was during their time at Heaven's Arena. At the time their relationship had only just begun. Their second Valentine's Day had been postponed because of the Chimera Ants incident and that year Palm had decided that Gon should take her out on a date. So this year was their first serious Valentine's Day date.

Killua wasn't sure what to make of it. Gon had told him to let him take care of everything and that he'd just have to go along with him, promising that he'd enjoy the day. Even though Killua trusted his boyfriend, he was still a little apprehensive about what he might have planned for the day. He checked himself in the mirror one more time to make sure he looked good. He had decided to go for his pink sweater combo, thinking that he would look super cute in it that day. Just about everything was set except for one thing.

"Onii-chan, what am I gonna do while you're out?" asked Alluka.

"We arranged a babysitter for you," said Killua.

"I don't need a babysitter, Onii-chan," Alluka pouted.

"It's one of our friends. I think you'll like him."

o o o

Gon was waiting patiently in the hotel lobby. He was wearing his usual outfit and his backpack as he sat on one of the couches near the front desk waiting for his boyfriend to come down. He took out a piece of paper from his pocket and read over it. It was all the day's events he had planned out. He really hoped Killua would like it.

And speaking of Killua, the white-haired assassin had finally come downstairs with Alluka right beside him. He had one hand holding hers and his other hand was behind his back. Gon waved them over and the siblings walked over to him.

"You look cute today, Killua," Gon greeted.

Killua looked away, blushing slightly. "Yeah, well…. So is he here yet?"

"He's running a little bit late, but he should be here before we start our day," said Gon.

"Onii-chan, who's watching me?" asked Alluka.

As if to answer her question, Leorio walked into the hotel. "Hey! Gon. Killua. And Alluka, right?"

"Leorio, this is my sister. Alluka, Lerorio's going to watch you today."

"Okay, Onii-chan."

Killua turned to Leorio. "Now if she starts asking for stuff, just roll with it. But when she wants to do something for you, ask for something super small."

"Umm, okay?" Leorio seemed confused, "Well you guys have a good time."

"We will!" Gon said cheerily. "You ready, Killua?"

"Yeah. But first…" Killua pulled his arm out from behind his back and held out a box of chocolates with a red bow on it, "These are for you."

Gon took the chocolates from his boyfriend and smiled. "I bet these are gonna be really yummy." He put them away in his backpack to save them for later and grabbed Killua by the hand. "Let's go!"

"You boys have fun!" Leorio called.

"Bye, Onii-chan!" Alluka waved.

"So what are we doing first?" asked Killua.

"Did you eat yet?" Gon asked back.

"No because you told me not to," Killua answered.

"Good! Because we're gonna start with breakfast!"

"Did you seriously plan to start our Valentine's Day date with breakfast?" Killua asked. Gon didn't answer. Instead he led the assassin through the hotel until they arrived at its restaurant where they were promptly taken inside and seated at a reserved table.

"Gon, did you actually book a reservation?" Killua asked, impressed with his boyfriend's forethought.

"Yep! So order whatever you want! It's on me!"

Killua didn't know what to say. Here he was expecting something simple despite having stalked Gon during his "date" with Palm, and yet here they were in a four-star hotel restaurant about to dine on an elegant and expensive breakfast. Maybe he should have given his boyfriend more credit.

The boys ordered and they waited patiently for their food. Killua wanted to discuss what the plans were for the day, but Gon had been very strict about trying to keep everything a surprise. When their food arrived, they ate in silence. Killua was greatly enjoying his breakfast and Gon smiled when he saw that. After eating, the boy from Whale Island paid with his Hunter License and the pair walked outside where Gon hailed a cab.

"So NOW will you tell me what we're doing next?" asked Killua as they rode to their first destination of the day.

"Not yet. I want it to be surprise," Gon answered.

"Gon, you know I hate being left in the dark."

"Do you trust me?"

"I do trust you, but…"

"Then trust me today."

Killua couldn't argue with Gon. He sighed and just sat back in his seat. "Fine. I'll trust you for the whole day." He put his hands behind his head and leaned back. "Lemme know when we get there."

"We're there."

"Already?!"

"Yep!"

The boys got out of the cab and Killua looked around. They were standing at one of the city canals and was perplexed as to why they were there. Gon led him down to a jetty where there was a man waiting for them with a boat. "Gon, is that?"

Gon nodded. "Yep!" He walked down to the jetty and got into the gondola. Killua followed and sat down next to him. Once the two of them were seated securely, the gondolier cast off and began rowing them down the canal. Once they were on their way, Gon leaned back in his seat and rested his head on Killua's shoulder.

"Isn't this relaxing, Killua?"

"I can't believe you actually arranged this," Killua muttered. But then he settled down and closed his eyes. His boyfriend had certainly surprised him and he was glad for it. After that breakfast, starting off the day with a relaxing boat ride was probably the best thing to do. Looking around, Killua could see they weren't the only ones. Other couples had also decided enjoy a romantic boat ride as part of their Valentine's Day. He enjoyed Gon's warmth against him and as they glided along the canals, he knew that nobody could reach them out here.

_If this is how he plans to start off our day, I wonder how it's going to end_, Killua thought.

"Killua."

"Yeah, Gon?"

"Stop overthinking."

"How did-"

Gon grinned against Killua.

o o o

The boat ride lasted only an hour around the city. When it returned to port, Killua was left wondering what else Gon had planned for the rest of the day. But instead of saying anything, the black-haired boy just took him by the hand and pulled him away. They walked through the city streets, where shops, cafes, and restaurants all had lines of people waiting to get in for their Valentine's specials. Seeing all this made Killua gag a little bit. All these guys herding each other like sheep just to impress their girlfriends. It was actually really sad. But he looked at Gon and smiled. Maybe it was worth it if it was for him.

"Here we are!" Gon announced. Killua looked up and saw where his boyfriend had taken him. "The fair?"

"The fair!" Gon pulled out two tickets from his pocket and dragged Killua to the gate. The man at the gate took the tickets and placed wristbands on them before letting them pass. Once inside, the two boys' eyes brightened up. The place was busy, but luckily not from excessive numbers of couples because the Tunnel of Love was closed for repairs.

"Well Killua. Let's do whatever we want!" Gon declared.

"I can't believe you got us all-day-ride passes in advance," said Killua, impressed.

"Well Leorio helped me order them," Gon confessed, "Come on! Let's do stuff!"

Gon and Killua spent almost the entire day at the fair. They rode the rollercoaster sitting in the front-most car and bought a copy of their picture afterward. They held hands as they rode the mini-train around the little model town it circled. They screamed as they fell from the top of the drop tower. They bought cotton candy and caramel apples and ate them as they perused the fairgrounds. Killua's face was a permanent grin of sadism as he spun himself and Gon around and around on the teacup ride. They smashed into each other and other fair patrons at bumper cars, Killua uttering false apologies with a kitty face. They rode the tilt-a-whirl and the centrifuge, both of which didn't agree with Gon. They slid down the fun slide with their arms over their heads going "Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" all the way down. Gon got soaked on the flume ride while his boyfriend miraculously escaped with nary a drop of water on his outfit. The two of them spent an hour navigating the mirror maze arguing over which way to go at every turn and fighting whenever they wound up at a dead end. Killua tried to explain the concept of pizza-on-a stick to Gon, who just stared at the food completely dumbfounded. They snacked on mini donuts and went on the giant swing. Killua spilled his popcorn in the haunted house when a giant spider puppet unexpectedly dropped down in front of his face. Gon laughed but then a big skeleton popped up and both he and his boyfriend clung to each other in terror.

By the end of the afternoon, there was just one ride left and the boys lined up for it.

"You guys have fun up there," the carnie said before lowering their bar and starting up the ferris wheel. As they rose up into the air, they could see the landscape expanding before them.

"Gon, this is amazing," Killua said, "This whole day, just amazing. You've impressed me so much just how much you've planned."

"I actually didn't plan _too_ much," Gon confessed, "It might not have come out right."

Killua sat back and pulled his boyfriend close. "Well I think everything did come out right."

"And Mr. Kitty and Mr. Doggie think so too," Gon said as he looked at the stuffed toys they had won playing carnival games.

"You need to work on your naming skills," Killua said bluntly as he held his big white cat plush with his other arm. Their car reached the top of the ferris wheel and Gon turned his head and kissed Killua on the cheek.

"Oh, Killua! I almost forgot about your present."

"Hmm?" Killua was curious now. He watched and Gon reached into his backpack and pulled out a brightly-colored box. He removed the wrapping paper and opened it slowly. His eyes widened.

"Do you like it?" Gon asked.

"I LOVE IT!" Killua was smiling big as he stared into a large box filled with Chocorobo-kun. Just then the sky lit up with fireworks and the boys turned their attention to the bright display of light in the sky.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Killua."

"Happy Valentine's Day, Gon."

As they came up to the top of the ferris wheel again, the boys pulled each other in close and shared a kiss beneath the light of the fireworks.

* * *

**Gon:** It's Gon's…

**Killua:** And Killua's…

**Gon &amp; Killua:** HUNCYCLOPEDIA!

**Gon:** Today we look at…Komugi! She's a girl from East Gorteau who's the world champ at Gungi.

**Killua:** She was the only one the King couldn't beat and he started to really like her.

**Gon:** I wonder if any monster could fall in love with someone like-

**Killua:** DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!

_**NEXT**_


End file.
